Not Without my Tool!
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Winry's having a difficult time sleeping without her ever present wrench handy. What can she subistute for it? EDWARDxWINRY !Just a onesot!


* * *

**Not Without my Tool**

* * *

Winry tossed back and forth in her bed, this kind of thing only happened once before, and even still, though the first time was long ago, the result was still the same; she couldn't get to sleep. It was her wrench, she locked it in the garage and Pinako had the only key, and she was gone out for the evening. She laid down on her back and stared up blankly at the ceiling.

"Uuuhhh..." Winry groaned, she was dead tired, but still no sign of sleep without the cold steel pressing against her cheek while the cool handle rested in the palm of her hand. It was the way it always had been, and the way it would probably stay. Sitting up in her bed she looked around the room for substitutes, but nothing would do.

Some of the other wrenches she had lying around were either to small, way to big, pointy or just a weird feel and shape. It was a special wrench that she was looking for, it was the one that Edward had bought her when she was eleven. It meant a lot to her.

She slung her feet over the edge of the bed and headed out of her room and down the stairs, hoping to just tire herself out with walking, or find something that could pose as a stand in for the night.

Winry tried everything, some antique wrenches, a desk lamp, she even went as for to try a spatula. Nothing helped. She tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her brain didn't want to work, she couldn't think of anything that could measure up to that one special gift.

Looking over at the garage door, she wondered if she was able to pick it. Getting a small screwdriver form the kitchen drawer, she headed over to the garage door and proceeded to try and pick the lock. But to no avail. Granny Pinako was the one who designed to lock, she knew all of Winry's tricks, so the lock was 'Winry Proof'. Not that Pinako thought Winry would try to steal something, but if Winry couldn't get that lock open, no one could.

Her speculations on the lock were right, it was indeed 'Winry Proof'. She gave a sigh of frustration and sat on the floor in front of the door; resting her head up against it, she thought. "Maybe I...?" She could wake Edward up and have him transmute the lock to open. But no, that wouldn't work. Even Edward didn't know how the lock worked, if he transmuted it, he might ruin it and Pinako would have to make a new one.

Winry sat there in the dark, wondering if she would become so tired that she would just fall asleep on her own. Once again she sighed and then stood up. She turned slowly and headed back toward the stairs. Passing a few old metal parts laying on the floor, a wooden automail model and a box of rusted old tools. Nothing of any use. Then she though. "I could get him to..." She thought about it and then a smile spread across her face.

Bolting up the stairs she headed to Ed's room and opened the door. He was curled up under the covers, fast asleep. She felt bad about waking him up, but she knew it would be the only way for her to be able to sleep tonight. "Hey Ed...Edward." She shook him. There was no response. "Ed!" She shook him a little harder.

"Mmmm..." He stirred somewhat.

"Ed...get up, I need you to do something for me." She tugged him in an upright position. "Ed?" She waved a hand in front of his face, it seemed that he was still asleep. "Come on Ed, it's not going to be difficult."

* * *

"Did you really have to drag me out of bed for this?" Ed complained, she had drug him over to her room.

"Well." She began. "Your bed's just too small, I'm more comfortable in here." She snuggled down under the covers, with that nice cool metallic feel against her cheek.

"You know...Normal people have things like comfort blankets or stuffed toys...why a wrench?" Ed continued to complain, but not because of the fact that he was now a prisoner of Winry, rather because he was woken up from his sleep.

"Just because..." She held his right arm tightly in her grasp, as if she would never let go.

Ed sighed and smiled a little. "You know, Al use to have stuffed kitty he use to take to bed, but he grew out of it when he was four...how come you didn't grow out of it yet? Not that I mind or anything." He looked at her, he had a rabid blush that stretched across his cheeks, Though she was blushing as well, she looked quite comfortably pressed against his metal shoulder.

"I just didn't see a need to." She smiled in return. With that said, Winry closed her eyes, and in a matter of minutes, she drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep. Knowing full well that if she could stay with Edward like this, she wouldn't have to worry about growing out of the need for cool metal pressed on her cheek while she slept. She would never need to grow out of it, nor did she ever want to.

* * *

_Aww, how cute! Just a little something for Ed and Winry. Since my big fic seems to not want to finish itself on it's own, I post cuteness just to bide me some time. And just in case you didn't pick up on it, the title to this fic has a double meaning. _

_Read and review pleases, I'd love to know what you think. :D  
_**VVVV**


End file.
